Submission
by Mrs. Crowley
Summary: Saga repense à sa journée préférée quand il était enfant. Bien sûr, c'était avec Aiolos. Mais Aiolos est mort, laissant Saga et Aiolia. Quand le Lion tombe sous le contrôle d'Evil Saga, ce dernier s'occupe de lui d'une façon particulière  Yaoi, Lemon


**Titre :** Submission

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Aiolos, Aiolia, Saga/Evil Saga

**Genre :** Angst, Yaoi

**Rating :** NC-17 (Hard Yaoi, Lemon graphic et langage grossier)

**Résumé :** Saga repense à sa journée préférée quand il était enfant. Bien sûr, c'était avec Aiolos. Mais Aiolos est mort et Saga doit s'occuper de son jeune frère, Aiolia. Quand le Lion tombe sous le contrôle d'Evil Saga, ce dernier compte bien en profiter pour prendre soin du Lion d'une façon bien particulière.

**Submission**

Tu m'avais fasciné dès de le début. Dès que je t'avais vu. Dès que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur toi et des boucles brunes. Et encore aujourd'hui, tu me fascines. Mais tu n'es plus là. Et je ne peux me fier qu'à mes souvenirs pour te rappeler à moi. Oh, Aiolos. Tu me manques.

Je me rappelle encore quand nous étions de jeunes enfants. Nous étions les deux têtes pensantes du groupe. Les deux aînés. J'étais calme, mesuré et timide alors que toi…oh oui, toi, tu étais explosif, lumineux et indomptable. Une véritable tête brûlée.

J'étais un brin jaloux de toi. Moi, j'ai toujours eu la tête bien sur mes épaules. J'étais incapable de franchise. Je devais réfléchir avant de parler. Voir si je pouvais le dire. Je devais tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant d'oser m'en servir. Alors que toi…

Tu n'avais pas besoin de cela. Tu étais comme un électron libre. Tu parlais sans perdre ton temps. Et tu devais avoir raison. Tout serait plus facile si je m'exprimais comme toi, de façon spontanée. Sans chichis et manières. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

J'étais la lune et toi, tu étais le soleil.

Tu étais mon soleil.

Ma fascination pour toi ne connaissait aucune limite. C'était un peu trop excessif, venant de moi, je sais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tu étais mon idole. Je t'admirais. Je te jalousais. Je voulais être comme toi.

Combien de fois m'étais-je caché derrière une colonne pour t'observer en silence ?

Combien de fois m'étais-je allongé à plat sur le ventre, dans les herbes hautes pour te voir courir à travers les champs, avec ton jeune frère ?

Combien de fois avais-je été jaloux de ta relation avec lui ?

Combien de fois avais-je rêvé d'avoir un frère comme le tien ?

C'était arrivé bien trop souvent à mes yeux. Malheureusement. Et je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Cette fascination compulsive. Cette jalousie maladive. Je ne pouvais t'ignorer. Je ne pouvais que…t'admirer…te choyer comme un trésor.

Nous étions amis, c'était un fait. Tout le monde le savait. Mais tout le monde ignorait que, bien vite, mon amitié pour toi s'était muée pour quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. J'aimais ton caractère bien trempé (que j'aurai aimé avoir pour pouvoir tenir tête à mon frère)…mais pas seulement.

Mon amitié pour toi s'était métamorphosée, telle une chenille en papillon, en…amour.

Oui, je crois bien que c'était cela. De l'amour.

Un véritable amour.

Pur et sain.

Innocent.

Je l'avais compris ce fameux jour.

C'était un 16 août. C'était l'anniversaire de ton frère. Il venait d'avoir 6 ans. Tu avais décidé d'aller dans les champs pour une session de tir à l'arc, ton loisir préféré. Que tu étais doué. Dans tous les sports d'ailleurs.

Ce jour là, comme à mon habitude, je t'avais observé de loin, caché dans les herbes hautes du champ, celui derrière le sanctuaire. Admiratif comme toujours. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je devais te voir…pour survivre. Tu étais mon oxygène.

Tu étais beau. Vraiment beau. Encore plus beau que tous les autres jours. A croire que tu devenais de plus en plus beau au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Chaque jour qui passait te rendait plus rayonnant et lumineux.

Je m'en rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Tes courts cheveux bruns, tes belles boucles asymétriques, étaient balayés par le vent, par le Dieu Eole, ce même dieu dont tu avais hérité le nom. Oui, tu avais la beauté d'un dieu. Cela ne laissait aucun doute possible.

Ta délicate peau caramélisée, hâlée sous le soleil de Grèce. Elle devait être chaude. J'aimerais bien la toucher en cet instant même. Elle devait être douce. J'aimerais bien la caresser de mes mains. Elle devait être divine.

Tu portais un long bandeau rouge autour de ta tête. C'était ta nouvelle marotte. J'avais beau te suivre comme ton ombre, je ne savais pas d'où tu l'avais sorti. Tant pis. Cela t'allait vraiment bien et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. J'adorais le côté sauvage qu'il te donnait.

Tes yeux brillants, couleur chocolat, comme tu te mesurais à ton jeune frère, avec l'habilité d'un véritable archer. Oui, tu étais doué, Aiolos. Pour tout ce que tu entreprenais. Tu savais exactement tout faire. Et pas seulement. Tu savais aussi expliquer, apprendre et transmettre ton immense savoir.

Ta belle bouche aux lèvres charnues était parfaite, comme ton sourire. Tu avais de belles dents blanches et ce que je j'aimais le plus par-dessus tout, c'était les sons qui en sortaient. Ta voix était envoûtante, savoureuse, chaude, hypnotique et riante.

J'ai honte de l'avouer mais il le faut.

Parfois, j'oublie le son de ta voix. Mais rassure-toi. Rien de grave. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux et je l'entends : _**"Tu vois Saga, là-haut, c'est la constellation des gémeaux…tu sais d'où ça vient ? De Castor et Pollux…Tu connais l'histoire ? Non ? Tu veux que je te la raconte ? Ok… Alors…c'est l'histoire de…"**_

Tu connaissais tellement de choses. Sur n'importe quel sujet. Tu adorais lire. J'étais à la fois jaloux de ton savoir mais fasciné par ce même savoir. Mais merci à toi pour m'avoir donné l'envie d'ouvrir un ouvrage pour le disséquer.

Mais ce jour là, tu m'avais repéré alors que je cachais toujours mon cosmos pour être invisible. Savais-tu que j'étais là, à chaque fois, que tu sortais de ton temple ? Je l'ignorais et jamais je ne le saurai. J'espérais juste que tu étais au courant.

Peut-être avais-tu compris avant moi ce que j'éprouvais réellement pour toi ?

Peut-être.

**"Saga !"** avais-tu crié à travers le champ, en tournant la tête vers moi. **"Est-ce que tu veux essayer ? Je peux t'apprendre, tu sais !"** m'avais-tu demandé. Si tu n'avais pas été chevalier, tu aurais pu être professeur…j'en suis certain.

Tout gêné, j'avais senti mes joues rosir. Tu m'avais découvert. Tu m'avais parlé. Je m'étais levé très lentement, tournant la tête ailleurs pour ne pas te regarder. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à une tomate.

Ma tunique bleue m'avait alors semblé bien plus fascinante que toi, sur le coup. Je l'époussetais presque maladivement pour gagner du temps, enlevant quelques brins d'herbe et deux coccinelles des plis du vêtement léger.

**"Oui ! Allez Gaga !"** C'était ton frère et sa voix aigue. **"J'parie que je te bats les doigts dans le nez !"** Comme toi, ton frère avait le sens de la compétition. Mais contrairement à toi, il écrasait le perdant, se moquant de lui. Il voulait être le meilleur et que cela se sache.

Alors que toi. Tu n'étais pas du tout comme cela. Au contraire. Tu étais gentil, compatissant et encourageant. Surtout quand tu me mettais une raclée à l'entraînement. Et tu frappais doucement, pour ne pas blesser. Tu ne voulais pas faire mal. Tu voulais m'apprendre.

A mes yeux, il ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville.

Silencieusement, je m'étais approché de vous deux et j'avais lentement relevé la tête pour vous sourire…pour te sourire. **"Je veux bien apprendre, Aiolos…" **étais-je parvenu à murmurer sans trop bafouiller.

Tu m'avais alors rendu mon sourire. Un sourire heureux, chaleureux et sincère. Mon cœur s'était rapidement emballé et j'avais du mettre une main dessus, pour étouffer le bruit des battements. J'avais eu peur que tu ne l'entendes cogner durement dans ma poitrine.

Heureusement pour moi, tu ne t'étais rendu compte de rien du tout et tu m'avais tendis ton arc. Ton arc aussi était beau. Il était à ton image. Je t'avais vu le façonner sur les marches de temple. Cette longue tige fine et dorée que tu avais rabotée avec amour.

Je t'avais déjà vu tirer à plusieurs reprises dans les champs, t'entraînant avec habilité et grâce. Mais contrairement à toi, je n'étais vraiment pas doué. Au premier essai, j'avais raté, sans parvenir à tendre la corde et j'avais décidé de m'en arrêter là. **"Je n'y arrive pas"**

**"Hé ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner dès le premier essai…si tu crois que j'ai réussi du premier coup, tu te trompes. En plus, la corde est tendue au max. C'est pour ça que tu as du mal…" **Tu me donnas une petite tape d'encouragement dans le dos **"Essaie encore !"**

Je m'étais senti pousser des ailes sous ta voix et ton geste. J'avais donc retenté ma chance, comprenant où se situait le problème. Mon manque de force. Je n'avais pas osé y aller à fond, de peur de tout casser. Mais j'avais encore échoué.

Encore aujourd'hui je me demande pourquoi je n'y étais pas parvenu.

Etait-ce parce que je n'étais vraiment pas doué ou parce que tu avais aspiré toutes mes forces, en me troublant de la sorte ? Tu étais bien trop près de moi ! Je ne pouvais pas respirer ou me concentrer convenablement avec toi, à mes côtés.

**"Ahahaha !"** Ton frère avait alors éclaté de son rire enfantin, aigu et atroce, se moquant bien de me blesser par son comportement puéril. **"T'es vraiment trop nul, Gaga !"** avait-il dit avec un grand sourire avant de tirer, fichant sa flèche dans la cible.

Il m'avait ridiculisé en beauté. Je venais d'être battu par un enfant de tout 6 ans. Moi. Saga des Gémeaux. Moi qui étais considéré comme un dieu par l'ensemble de la communauté. Tu parles d'un dieu. Là, j'étais le dieu des nuls en tir à l'arc.

**"Aiolia !"** avais-tu crié, en prenant ta voix de réprimande. Tu étais alors venu à ma rescousse, tel un ange, et tu avais donné une tape sur la petite tête blonde qui me narguait. Ton frère m'avait ensuite tiré la langue avant de s'enfuir en courant sur ses petites jambes.

**"Gaga est un gros nul ! Gaga est un gros nul !"** avait-il chanté à tue-tête en retournant vers le Sanctuaire. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait été mis au courant et j'eus alors droit à la petite comptine pendant des semaines.

Puis, elle ne fut plus entendue du jour au lendemain.

Parce que le sanctuaire avait subi une perte immense.

Toi.

Tu avais disparu quelques semaines après cette journée mémorable.

**"Ne l'écoute pas Saga…"** me conseillas-tu en secouant la tête, le bandeau rouge ondulant dans les airs. "**Je lui ai déjà donné des cours…tu n'as pas à avoir honte…" **m'assuras-tu avec un sourire avant de passer derrière moi. **"Je vais t'aider…"**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" **avais-je crié, affolé par le contact soudain, inattendu et inhabituel. Tu venais de te presser dans mon dos et immédiatement, j'avais fui. J'avais peur tout à coup. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant et…

Tu étais chaud contre moi. Tu étais tout ce que je désirais, Aiolos.

**"Je t'aide…"** répétas-tu tranquillement en levant les bras pour montrer que je ne craignais rien. **"Remets-toi en position, Saga…"** Je n'en avais pas très envie subitement**. "Allons, Saga. Je ne vais pas te manger"** Tu avais facilement perçu mon désarroi.

**"Je sais mais…"** J'avais encore une fois baissé la tête pour fixer le sol. Il était très fascinant. Autant que ma tunique tout à l'heure. J'étais mal à l'aise. Rouge de gêne. **"…mais t'es vraiment obligé de te coller à moi de la sorte ?"** demandai-je, sans le regarder.

**"Oui. C'est comme ça qu'on m'a appris. J'ai fait pareil avec Aiolia. Alors maintenant, tu me laisses faire, compris ?" **J'hochais péniblement de la tête avant de me tourner pour faire face à la cible blanche, qui me narguait au loin, contre un arbre.

J'avais senti tes mains sur mes hanches pour me placer dans la bonne position. J'avais alors fermé les yeux, me laissant faire. Tes mains. Je n'en avais pas encore parlé. Si habiles et si fortes. Il le fallait pour tirer à l'arc. Et là…tu me touchais avec…

Tes mains avaient ensuite glissé le long de mes bras nus. Le contact m'avait fait frissonné de la tête aux pieds et mon souffle s'était bloqué dans ma poitrine. C'était…bon…trop trop bon**… "Saga ? Toujours là ?"** J'avais entendu ta voix dans mon oreille et j'avais sursauté sous le coup de la surprise. Ton souffle chaud m'avait chatouillé et…hmm…

**"Bien sûr, Aiolos ! Où veux-tu que je sois parti ?" **lançais-je d'une voix forte pour me reprendre. Tu t'étais mis à rire et j'avais senti ton torse contre mon dos. Tes abdominaux s'étaient contractés au creux de mes reins. **"Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ?"**

**"Il fait toujours chaud en Grèce au mois d'août, Saga…"** Ta voix avait été calme et mesurée. Tu n'avais pas semblé être en proie au même problème que. J'avais chaud à cause de la proximité de nos deux corps. Partout. **"Tu es grec pourtant…"** m'avais-tu rappelé. .

**"Oui, oui, je le sais bien…"** Tu m'avais aidé à lever les bras et à les mettre dans la bonne position. Nous avions bandé l'arc ensemble, mettant nos forces en commun pour tirer sur la corde. Tes mains sur les miennes. J'en frissonne encore en y repensant.

Mais tout mon corps s'était mis à trembler contre toi. Tu étais partout autour de moi. Mes forces étaient en train de m'abandonner. Heureusement, les tremblements étaient passés pour des difficultés à tirer la corde. Je pense. J'espère.

**"Saga, calme-toi"** m'avais-tu demandé, tranquillement installé dans mon dos. **"Fixe la cible. Tu ne penses qu'à elle. Tu ne vois qu'elle, ok ?"** Mais comment voulais-tu que je ne pense qu'à elle dans notre position actuelle ?

Comment rester calme alors que tu me tenais dans tes bras ?

Je ne pensais qu'à toi, Aiolos !

**"Saga…"** Tu m'avais encore appelé. Et entendre mon prénom dans ta bouche, c'était…Par Athéna ! J'étais en train de m'enflammer tout seul, comme un idiot. Tu avais raison. Je devais me calmer. Je devais me maîtriser. J'étais un chevalier d'or, bon sang !

Et puis, si je voulais devenir le grand Pope, ce qui ne saurait tarder, vu les rumeurs qui étaient en train de circuler en ce moment, je devais savoir me maîtriser complètement. Un peu comme toi. **"Je la vois, Aiolos. Du noir et du blanc…"**

Blanc, comme toi.

Noir, comme moi.

Ou…

Blanc, comme moi.

Noir, comme 'lui'.

**"Bien…"** J'avais senti que tu avais souri, rien qu'au son de sa voix. Je m'étais légèrement détendu. L'ambiance n'était plus la même. **"Respire tranquillement…et quand tu te sentiras prêt, quand tu sentiras que ce sera le bon moment, tu lâcheras prise, ok ?"**

**"Oui, Aiolos" **Bizarrement, je m'étais senti bien mieux. Ma nervosité semblait s'être envolée. J'étais serein. En sécurité dans tes bras. J'avais fermé les yeux un moment, prenant de profondes respirations, avant de fixer la cible de mon regard bleuté.

Tu n'avais pas bougé d'un seul pouce, en dépit du temps infini que j'avais pris pour me concentrer sur la cible. De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées. Le soleil avait continué de nous frapper de ses rayons, le vent de souffler sur nous et les vagues de danser au loin.

Et puis, plus rien. Le silence. Et j'avais compris que c'était le bon moment.

**"Bravo Saga !"** m'avais-tu lancé alors que j'avais fait mouche. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je fixais la flèche fichée dans la cible. En plein dans le mille en plus. Je ne m'étais pas contenté de la toucher. J'avais touché le cœur ! Le centre ! J'avais vraiment fait fort sur ce coup.

Tu m'avais alors sauté dessus, prenant appui sur mes épaules. Tu avais manqué de me faire tomber par terre et tu avais éclaté de ton rire divin et chaleureux. Je t'avais impressionné, de toute évidence. Et je n'étais pas peu fier de cette réussite. **"Ahaha !" **

**"La vache, Saga, tu m'en bouches un coin là ! Direct dans le mille !"** Tu m'avais lâché, trop vite hélas, pour te précipiter vers la cible et vérifier. Je m'étais approché de toi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. **"Saga le gros nul est en réalité un archer de premier plan !"**

**"Oh allons, tu me gênes, Aiolos" **Je t'avais fait un petit signe de main, les joues légèrement rosies. **"Je n'ai pas un grand mérite. Après tout, tu m'as aidé…" **avais-je admis. Néanmoins, cela ne m'avait pas enlevé ce sentiment de fierté et de bonheur.

**"Oh, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Tu as tenu l'arc, tu as visé, tu as tiré au bon moment et tu as fait mouche ! Tu as tout fait au final !"** Comme toujours, tu m'avais félicité, heureux. Tu avais ensuite retiré la flèche avant de me la donner. **"Tiens, garde la en souvenir !"**

**"Merci beaucoup…" **J'avais continué de sourire bêtement, sans parvenir à montrer autre chose, et j'avais pris la flèche dans mes mains, la serrant contre moi, fier et heureux comme un paon. **"Tu es un super professeur, Aiolos ! Merci encore…" **

Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je m'étais encore plus approché de toi.

Et là, j'avais pressé mes lèvres au coin de tes lèvres pour t'embrasser. C'était un signe de ma reconnaissance. Un remerciement. Un acte de folie parce que j'avais du me payer une insolation ce jour là. Tout ce que tu veux !

Je m'en moquais en cet instant même.

Parce qu'enfin…tu étais à moi.

Je me souviendrais de cette journée toute ma vie.

Et encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de la revivre dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je chéris cette journée particulière. Et toi, Aiolos ? Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Ou est-ce que tu ne te rappelles que des mauvaises choses ?

De ce qui est arrivé quelques mois plus tard par exemple ?

Quand je t'ai sacrifié pour 'son' ambition destructrice et dévorante.

Si seulement, le Grand Pope ne t'avait pas choisi.

Je n'avais pas été jaloux de toi. J'avais été très content et j'avais été fier de toi. Tu aurais fait un excellent chef. Tu étais déjà un excellent professeur et tout le monde te respectait à cette époque. Je savais que tu le méritais. Moi. Non, je ne le méritais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas accéder à ce poste à cause de…lui.

Mais, lui, il n'avait pas été de mon avis. Il n'avait jamais partagé ce que je pensais. Non, évidemment. Lui, il était ambitieux. Il était un peu comme moi, mais puissance 10000. Tout ce que je cachais, il le trouvait, l'amplifiait, le manipulait et il s'en servait contre moi.

Si seulement le Pope ne m'avait pas envoyé promener comme un malpropre ce jour là, parce qu'il l'avait senti…lui…ma part d'ombre. Cela ne l'aurait pas blessé. Cela ne l'aurait pas réveillé et cela ne l'aurait pas mis en colère.

Si seulement, Kanon ne s'en était pas mêlé, par-dessus le marché. Il était bien comme l'autre. Maléfique. Jaloux. Ambitieux. Dans mon ombre. Ils étaient deux contre moi et, malgré mes efforts et ma volonté, je n'étais pas parvenu à les vaincre. Eux et leurs rêves.

Si seulement, j'avais été plus fort que lui. Je n'aurais jamais du leur céder. J'avais même sacrifié Kanon pour l'éloigner de moi…de lui…pour que la connexion soit moins forte. Pour qu'il reste dans mon ombre, là où il n'aurait jamais du s'enfuir.

Mais cela fut une erreur. Cela l'avait rendu encore plus fou. Pour lui, j'étais un traître. Au lieu de le museler, je l'avais défié et mis en colère. Comment avais-je pu faire cela à mon propre frère ? A mon propre sang ? A mon reflet ?

_"A nous ?"___M'avait fait l'autre voix dans ma tête.

Et si seulement, je n'étais pas retourné voir le Grand Pope dans sa salle. Je voulais m'expliquer et me repentir. Je voulais son pardon. Je voulais ma rédemption. Je voulais tout dire. J'avais besoin de son aide. Mais j'avais été stupide. Orgueilleux, vanité et sûr de moi.

Je pensais être en mesure de le contrôler.

J'avais eu tort.

Je suis tellement désolé, Aiolos.

Pour toi.

Pour tout.

Pour ton frère.

Oh Aiolos, tu as tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir. Je m'en veux moi-même. Cela me rend malade. Je suis vraiment navré. Mais pourquoi Aiolia a t-il fait cela ? Pourquoi s'est-il rebellé contre lui et ses ordres ?

La rébellion, cela devait être dans le sang. Dans ton sang. Dans son sang.

Tu t'étais rebellé contre lui, te dressant courageusement entre lui et ses plans diaboliques. Tu l'avais payé de ta vie. Sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. J'avais assisté impuissant à ta mort depuis ma tête. J'avais crié et pleuré mais tu ne m'avais pas entendu et…

Ton sang. Sur mes mains.

Ta mort. Sur ma conscience.

Et maintenant ?

Ton frère suivait le même chemin que toi. Cette même pente dangereuse, qui allait le mener à sa perte. Il allait te rejoindre bien vite si il continuait ainsi à se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas. Et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive.

C'était un pion. Un vulgaire pion. Et lui, il était le roi. Le maître du jeu. Un…dieu !

Je ne voulais vraiment pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

Je ne voulais pas avoir la mort de ton cher frère sur la conscience.

Je te connais très bien, Aiolos. Oh oui, trop bien même. Je sais comment tu es. Je sais parfaitement bien que tu m'as déjà pardonné pour mon infamie. Pour ma faiblesse. Pour ta mort. Tu es le saint Rédempteur. Tu n'oublies rien mais tu pardonnes toujours.

Néanmoins…

Jamais, tu ne pourras me pardonner la mort de ton frère.

Jamais.

Je ne pouvais déjà plus vivre pour ce que je t'avais fait. J'avais même tenté de mettre fin à mon, calvaire quotidien à plusieurs reprises. Je voulais expier mes fautes, même si je savais parfaitement que jamais, je ne pourrais te retrouver là-bas.

Toi, tu es en haut, dans le ciel, avec tes ailes blanches.

Moi, en bas, en enfer, subissant diverses tortures pour l'éternité.

Pour mes péchés. Une punition amplement méritée.

Mais lui, il ne voulait surtout pas que je meure. Il avait de bien trop grandes ambitions pour nous deux. Et ce n'était pas Aiolia qui allait l'en empêcher en se mettant en travers de ses rêves les plus fous. De nos rêves les plus fous. Ceux que je n'osais avouer à haute voix.

Aiolia était vraiment digne de son signe. C'était un vrai lion. Il était sauvage comme toi mais pas de la même façon. Pas de la bonne façon. Les yeux rageurs, le cosmos enflammé, il avait surgi des ténèbres, les griffes et les crocs en avant pour nous plaquer au sol.

Par chance, Shaka était là. Le conseiller personnel du Grand Pope était intervenu. Dieu soit loué Bouddha. S'il n'avait pas été là, je pense sincèrement que ton frère aurait été tué de mes mains. Cela aurait été stupide mais parfois…les pulsions étaient si fortes.

Et Aiolia n'était pas connu pour savoir se contrôler. Tu le sais bien, Aiolos.

Maintenant qu'il était clair que ton frère n'allait pas mourir, parce qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas tuer et faire disparaître Shaka et ton frère en même temps, sans attirer l'attention. Il allait falloir trouver un autre moyen pour empêcher que la rumeur ne prenne du volume.

Il l'avait alors mis sous sa coupe, sous notre contrôle.

Aiolia était devenu sa poupée. Notre poupée.

Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder. Je me refusais à le voir dans cet état. Il était là, debout devant nous, droit comme un I, dans son armure étincelante. Immobile. Silencieux. Les yeux rouges. Couleur du sang. De ton sang. Mon dieu, je ne voulais pas voir cela.

**"Saga…regarde le…tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à ton cher Aiolos ?" **m'avait alors demandé la voix. Ma voix. Diaboliquement rauque maintenant. Celle qui me contrôlait. Qui avait les rênes de mon corps en ce moment même.

Il était sur le siège du conducteur. Moi, je n'étais qu'un vulgaire passager.

Je refusais de regarder Aiolia, me repliant comme une huître dans sa coquille, au fond de mon corps, de mes pensées, m'enfonçant dans mon siège. Je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas supporter cette vision ignoble.

**"Bon, ok, tu as raison…"** Je sentis mon corps quitter le grand trône du Grand Pope et je rejoignis souplement ton frère à grandes enjambées, la cape claquant derrière moi. **"Il a juste un faux air. Aiolos était bien plus beau que ça…"**

_Assez…Tais-toi…_

**"Regarde-moi cet idiot. Il a adopté sa même coupe de cheveux…ses mêmes boucles…"** Ma main se leva, se glissant dans sa tignasse claire, et je jouais tranquillement avec les mèches entre mes doigts, les testant. **"Sont-ils aussi doux que ses cheveux ?"**

_Je n'en sais rien. Lâche-moi maintenant…_

**"Menteur"** lâcha t-il, en souriant avec mes lèvres. **"Et si je lui mettais son bandeau ? Tu sais bien…son bandeau rouge. Celui que tu as gardé si jalousement. Celui qui est dans la boîte, sous ton lit"**

_Non, pitié, ne fais pas ça. Tu sais très bien que ça ne changera pas ce que je pense. Aiolia n'est pas Aiolos. Il n'est qu'une copie. Il ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville. Je l'ai toujours pensé. Tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis._

**"Hmm…Et de dos ? N'est-ce pas mieux, Saga ?"** me demanda t-il alors que je faisais le tour pour me placer dans le dos de ton frère. Mon corps se lova contre lui et mon nez plongea dans ses cheveux. **"Son odeur…elle lui ressemble, ne trouves-tu pas ?"**

_Arrête ça immédiatement !_

**"Voyons, Saga, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. Tu es bien trop faible pour cela."** Je berçais Aiolia contre moi et j'avais envie de pleurer. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Et je n'y pouvais strictement rien.

J'en étais malade d'avance.

Pardonne-moi Aiolos. Je suis trop…

Lâche.

Faible.

Je l'entendis murmurer des choses à son oreille et l'armure du lion quitta son propriétaire, s'assemblant silencieusement dans un coin de la pièce, laissant ainsi Aiolia sans défense contre moi. Contre lui. Contre cet horrible prédateur.

Mes mains massèrent ses épaules rondes avant de se glisser à l'avant, sous son t-shirt pour toucher ses pectoraux. Sa peau était vraiment douce. Comme la tienne. Comme n'importe quelle autre peau d'ailleurs…

**"Tu sens comme il est fort et puissant, Saga ? Il est si musclé. Bien plus que ta brindille anorexique de l'époque. Lui, c'est un homme. Un vrai. Pas un adolescent au début de sa puberté. Et tu sais quoi ? Il est à nous…"**

Je ne répondis pas. Cela ne servirait à rien. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Malheureusement. Je ne pouvais même pas détourner les yeux ou les fermer. Je ne pouvais rien contrôler.

J'étais obligé de regarder, impuissant, à ce qui allait suivre.

Je suis comme toi Aiolos. Toi, qui dois tout voir depuis ton nuage.

J'étais comme Aiolia. Coincé dans mon propre corps, qui ne m'appartenait plus, et obligé de mater, sans rien pouvoir faire. Je pourrais naturellement crier mais cela ne servirait à rien. Personne ne pourrait m'entendre de là où je me trouvais.

Je suis vraiment désolé Aiolos.

Aiolia se tourna lentement vers moi, avec la raideur d'un automate et, il drapa ses bras autour de ma nuque. Là, il pressa ses lèvres contre ma bouche pour un baiser. Cela n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec celui du 16 août.

Le baiser avait été magique, beau, savoureux et éternel.

Ce baiser là était froid, sans âme, non désiré et indésirable.

**"Alors Saga ? Est-ce que ça te plait ? N'a-t-il pas les mêmes lèvres que lui ?" **me demanda l'autre. **"Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est bien dommage pour toi. Parce que moi, je vais en profiter un maximum"**

_Ne le touche pas !_

**"Hmm ? Tu veux que je le touche ? Ok…"** fit mon double, n'entendant que ce qui l'arrangeait. J'enlevais le haut de ton frère, avec un grand sourire, dévoilant son torse musclé et bronzé. **"Saga, ne me dis pas que tu ne le trouves pas beau ?"**

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur sa plastique de rêve. Je…Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Aiolia était vraiment beau. Musclé. Un très bel homme. Mais…mais il n'était pas toi. Et puis…et puis, je ne pouvais pas le lui avouer et si…

Et si j'en avais vraiment envie ?

**"Tu ne peux me cacher tes pensées, Saga"** me rappela t-il. **"N'oublie pas qui je suis…je suis toi…je sais tout ce que tu aimes…tout ce que tu désires…ce à quoi tu penses. Je connais ton avis sur tout. Je sais tout de toi…Nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne hihi"**

_Je ne veux pas coucher avec Aiolia !_

**"Ce que tu veux, c'est Aiolos. Tu veux coucher avec l'archer. Mais il est mort, tu te souviens, non ? Après tout, ous l'avons tué, tous les deux, ensemble. Mais tu as toujours le frère. Ok, c'est une pâle copie mais c'est quand même lui…il partage son sang…"**

_Je ne veux pas !_

**"Vraiment ?"** Je léchais le cou d'Aiolia avec faim. Son goût était si…viril. Surtout qu'il rentrait de mission. Il avait eu chaud. Il était en sueur. Et c'était délicieux…Puis, mon corps fila se rasseoir sur mon trône, suivi de près par Aiolia. **"Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours penser que c'est Aiolos. Après tout, une bouche est une bouche, non ?"**

_Non ! Arrête !_

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Bien au contraire. Ce n'était pas assez pour lui ! Il en voulait plus. Il en voulait toujours plus. Il avait faim ! Il voulait se soulager ! Ici et maintenant ! Avec Aiolia. Surtout avec lui…

Je vis alors Aiolia se glisser entre mes cuisses, les écartant pour avoir la place nécessaire, et il souleva ma longue robe de Grand Pope pour défaire mon pantalon. Je sentis sa main me toucher intimement…ses doigts autour de moi.

Peau contre peau.

_Hnh !_

**"Hmm…" **Je poussais un petit gémissement de plaisir. **"N'est-ce pas agréable, Saga ?" **me demanda la voix alors qu'Aiolia continuait son travail manuel. **"Ses doigts sur toi…hmm, tu es tellement excité…regarde-moi ça !"**

_Non !_

Mais c'était un mensonge. J'étais bel et bien excité par cela. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? N'importe quel homme appréciait qu'on le touche ici ! Cela ne comptait pas. Cela ne voulait rien dire. C'était juste…biologique.

La main d'Aiolia était grande. Vraiment grande. Très masculine avec ses longs doigts larges. Elle était plutôt douce, pas comme…Désolé Aiolos, mais sa main ne ressemble du tout pas à la tienne. Ta main était plus longiligne et rêche. Tu étais un adepte des travaux manuels.

Tu aimais travailler le bois et…

_Ah ! Aiolia ne fais pas ça ! _

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur Aiolia et il écarta ses lèvres pour sortir sa petite langue rosée. Ma main le tapota sur le crâne pour l'encourager et je me tendis sur mon trône, comme je commençais à étouffer sous la chaleur de sa bouche.

**"Regarde ça, Saga…Chaton est en train de te confondre avec son bol de lait"** Il éclata de rire devant sa blague. **"Oui, Aiolia, continue ainsi…tu auras peut-être le droit de boire mon lait, tout à l'heure…"**

_Non. C'est…_

**"Aaah…c'est excitant, tu peux le dire !"** lâcha t-il en souriant. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Je fixais Aiolia, fasciné, alors qu'il travaillait docilement entre mes cuisses, achevant de me mettre dans un état pas possible.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Stop !_

**"Hmm ? Tu préfères autre chose ? Soit…"** Je claquais des doigts et Aiolia releva la tête. Je pensais que c'était fini mais non…la gueule du lion s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant ses crocs et l'animal sauvage m'engloutit, me faisant disparaître dans cette chaude et humide caverne.

_Hhn ! Pas ça ! _

**"Hmm…c'est cela, Chaton…suce-moi…!" **souffla ma voix rauque alors que je caressais ses cheveux pour l'encourager, perdant mes doigts dans ses boucles. Je griffais l'accoudoir de mon autre main alors que je me tordais de délice sous la succion débridée.

La bouche d'Aiolia était une vraie pompe. Le Lion était doué. Vraiment doué de sa bouche. Ses dents. Sa langue. Ses lèvres. Son palet doux sous ma peau. Le fond de sa gorge chaud et souple. Et…et ce bruit ! Il mangeait goulûment, me dévorant sans honte !

Mon double ferma les yeux un instant, sous le coup de l'émotion, et là je te vis. Oui, Aiolos. Je te vois clairement ! Tes boucles brunes entre mes doigts. Ta bouche gourmande sur moi. Ton regard chocolat sur moi. Oh oui. Aiolos. Continue.

**"Oh oui, Aiolia. Continue…"** J'enfonçais brutalement la tête d'Aiolia sur moi, le forçant à en prendre plus dans sa bouche. **"Prends tout, Aiolia ! Avale-moi dans ta gorge !"** C'était bon. Agréable. Sa gorge se contracta autour de moi, me faisant du mal et du bien, en même temps.

**"Hmm oui…tu en veux plus, ne Saga ?" **me demanda la voix alors que j'étais lentement en train de me perdre dans cette vision de toi, me…non, je m'égare…c'était Aiolia, ton frère. Ce n'était pas toi, tu…**"Alors ?"**

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Ce que je voulais. Etait-ce un rêve ou la réalité actuellement ? Mes forces m'abandonnaient et ma volonté s'amenuisait. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Je veux…

**"Je prends cela pour un oui"** fit mon double alors que j'invitais Aiolia à se lever, la main sous son menton. Il ôta alors son pantalon, révélant toute sa beauté et sa splendeur masculine devant mes yeux avides et brillants. On aurait dit une statue grecque…

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur cette chose entre ses cuisses musclées. Cette longue et belle tige qui s'étirait vers le ciel, flirtant avec des abdominaux musclés et finement dessinés. Elle était courbée, tel le bois de ton arc…

**"Tu veux le goûter, Saga ?"** me demanda la voix. **"Le toucher peut-être ?"** continua t-elle alors que je tendais une main en avant, pour caresser la peau fine qui s'offrait à moi, tel un territoire vierge qu'il fallait défricher. C'est tout doux…

_Je…non…je…_

**"Assez !"** s'emporta la voix, ne pouvant plus supporter toutes mes hésitations et endurer mes pensées troubles. **"Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Aiolos est mort ! Prends Aiolia. Son frère. Regarde-le ! Il est si jeune et vigoureux ! Prends-le Saga !"**

_Tais-toi ! _

Il allait me rendre fou avec ses paroles enjôleuses.

**"Ok…je vais me taire…"** Et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il se taise de la sorte. Mais cela semblait logique. Logique pour lui. Comment pourrait-il parler s'il avait la bouche occupée ? Ma bouche en l'occurrence. Pour une fois qu'il se taisait quand je le lui demandais.

Je sentis la chair brûlante et dure d'Aiolia me pénétrer, s'engouffrant entre mes lèvres offertes pour ce baptême d'étonnant. C'était bizarre et je me serai certainement étouffé si j'avais tout pris dans ma bouche. Il était…gros !

J'aurai tant voulu que cela soit toi, Aiolos.

Et je ne pouvais même pas me faire plaisir, en imaginant que c'était toi. J'avais les yeux plongés dans le regard rubis d'Aiolia. Ses yeux rouges de bête furieuse qui me fixaient alors que je l'avais en bouche. Comment pouvais-je aimer cela ?

Ma langue goûta intimement Aiolia. Je ne t'avais jamais goûté ainsi, Aiolos. A ce niveau là, je ne pouvais plus vous comparer. Je ne t'avais jamais vu nu, de la sorte. Je ne t'avais jamais touché de la sorte…je…

J'avais honte. J'avais la haine. Je me sentais mal. J'avais envie de pleurer. Non. Je pleurais. Mais mes larmes ne coulaient pas. J'étais bloqué dans ma tête avec mes pensées, mes souvenirs, mes remords et mes sens en éveil.

**"Alors Saga ?"** me demanda la voix alors que je libérais la proie gonflée et tendue que j'avais cajolée entre mes lèvres. **"Comment le trouves-tu ? Et cette fois, ne me dis pas qu'il ne lui ressemble pas…tu ne lui as jamais fait ça…alors, tes impressions ?"**

Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre.

**"Saga !"**

_Je crois que…je crois que j'ai aimé ça !_

**"Oh…tu l'admets finalement…Il t'en a fallu de temps mais c'est bien…je le savais…"** Il sourit avec mes lèvres avant de s'installer confortablement sur le trône, le dos bien droit contre le dossier. **"Et si nous testions autre chose ? Quelque chose que tu aimeras plus que tout au monde…"**

_Non…j'en ai eu assez…c'est bon…tu as eu ce que tu voulais…je l'ai admis…alors maintenant, tu peux arrêter…laisse le en paix ! Il doit retourner dans son temple ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela…_

**"Tututu Saga…Nous avons le temps et nous ne pouvons décemment pas rester dans cet état…Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas mal ?"** Ma main se referma sur la preuve flagrante de mon désir pour Aiolia. Hnh ! Oh oui, j'avais mal. J'avais même la fièvre. J'étais tendu. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était comme une insolation. J'avais vraiment besoin de…**"Vidons nous ensemble dans cet écrin, Saga !"**

_Tu es ignoble. Tu me dégoûtes. Monstre !_

**"Je suis ignoble, tu es ignoble, nous sommes ignobles, je sais, tu le sais, nous le savons…"** Il soupira, ennuyé par mes remarques et, d'un signe de main, j'invitais Aiolia à s'approcher de moi. **"Viens sur mes genoux, mon joli chaton…Il est l'heure de faire un gros câlin à Saga…"**

Il obéit docilement, ne pouvant faire autrement, et il prit place sur mes genoux. Il était lourd, c'était un fait. Il n'avait plus rien du frêle enfant de mes souvenirs. Distraitement, je regrettais d'être encore tout habillé pour ne pas pouvoir sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne.

**"Si tu insistes…"** fit la voix, percevant mes pensées et mes désirs. Aiolia me déshabilla lentement, me mettant entièrement nu. Subitement, j'eus froid mais il revint bien vite se presser contre moi, tout aussi nu. Telle une couverture humaine, il me donnait chaud.

Je me sentais prendre feu. Mes mains caressèrent son corps chaud, savourant chacun de ses muscles fermes, sa peau douce et les quelques cicatrices qu'il avait… **"Je vois que tu commences à l'apprécier pour sa juste valeur…et pas parce ce qu-"**

_La ferme ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre prononcer son prénom, tu m'entends ?_

**"Rrr, j'aime quand tu t'excites de la sorte. Quand tu montres ton vrai visage. Pas toi, Aiolia ?"** Il chantonna le nom de ton frère, le faisant rouler avec ma langue. Il gloussa, amusé par la situation. Cela ne m'amusait pas. Cela ne me réjouissait pas du tout mais…

N'avait-il pas raison ?

N'étais-je pas en train de dévoiler mon véritable visage ? Ne commençais-je pas à en avoir justement envie parce que c'était Aiolia ? Et non pas parce que c'était à toi que je pensais ? Après tout, il ne te ressemble pas tant que cela. Non ?

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Ce que je voulais vraiment.

**"Oh si tu le sais très bien Saga…tu veux le chaton…"** Il sourit et ma main se leva pour gratouiller le menton du silencieux Aiolia, comme pour le faire ronronner de plaisir. Moi qui m'étais toujours plaint qu'il parlait trop, je commençais à le regretter.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'entendre me parler. L'entendre m'insulter. Dire que j'étais un monstre. Que j'étais ignoble et dégoûtant. Que je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Je voulais que sa rage éclate. Qu'il me frappe à mort pour m'arrêter.

Mais Aiolia n'était plus là. Il avait perdu toute la splendeur, la flamboyance et la majesté de son signe. Maintenant, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chair, qui m'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il était…il était le vulgaire trou dans lequel j'allais me vider…c'était…

**"Allez, Aiolia…suce les doigts de ton Gaga chéri…"** demanda la voix en tendant mes doigts. Il alla même jusqu'à utiliser le prénom dont m'avait gratifié Aiolia dans sa jeunesse parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire Saga.

Aiolia lui obéit docilement, se pressant presque. Il enroula sa langue autour des doigts, les humidifiant bien. Il mima un certain mouvement dessus avant de les prendre dans sa bouche pour les rendre encore plus glissant. **"Comment trouves-tu ses fesses, Saga ?"**

_Ce sont des fesses…_

**"Pfff…idiot…"** Agacé, il tira sur la langue d'Aiolia pour lui faire mal. Il ne dit rien. Ce silence était atroce. C'était insupportable. Il n'y avait aucun échange entre moi et Aiolia. Le seul échange qui existait, c'était entre moi et mon double. En privé. Dans ma tête.

Je caressais avec langueur les deux globes musclés qui m'attendaient sagement sur mes genoux. Je ne les avais pas touchées jusqu'à présent. Ses fesses étaient rondes et musclées. La peau était douce. La forme était des plus…inspirantes**. "On dirait des pêches non ?"**

_Pitié, ne va pas les mordre…_

**"Ahahaha ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé !"** admit mon double en pinçant fortement les fesses du Lion pour y laisser une marque. "**Tu vois, Saga. Tu es un vrai pervers…espèce de vieux cochon…penser à mordre ses fesses toutes vierges…yare yare…"**

_Non, je…_

**"Mon œil…"** me coupa t-il brusquement et je la fermais automatiquement, honteusement. Pouvais-je vraiment nier ma vraie nature ? Cette nature sombre au fond de moi ? Celle qui était plus forte que moi ? Celle qui me contrôlait et qui me faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait ?

**"Ce que NOUS voulons, Saga…"** me corrigea t-elle en ôtant mes doigts de la bouche d'Aiolia. **"Commençons notre profonde exploration en territoire sauvage…"** Mes doigts glissèrent le long du dos d'Aiolia, laissant une traînée de salive sur son échine.

**"Il est torride…"** marmonna ma voix alors que mes doigts s'enlisaient au sud, entre les deux dunes pour se noyer dans cette mince rivière. Mes doigts tâtonnèrent doucement l'endroit, cherchant une certaine caverne.

Je la sentis brusquement sous mes doigts. Elle m'attendait. Elle me réclamait. Elle me voulait. Elle me désirait…follement…Elle n'attendait que cela…Elle les voulait. Elle voulait mes doigts. Cette bouche gourmande avait faim de moi !

Je pouvais sentir qu'Aiolia était chaud. Son corps était brûlant. Mes doigts se pressèrent contre cette timide entrée, poussant pour tester sa souplesse, cherchant son approbation. Aiolia ne broncha pas. Et qui ne dit consent mais…Etait-ce normal ? Je m'inquiétais pour le jeune grec.

Je fus même surpris de constater que mon double ne le prenait pas sur le champ, à sec. Après tout, il aurait pu sans problème. Aiolia n'aurait rien pu dire ou faire. Je n'aurais même pas su qu'il souffrait le martyre. Je ne voyais rien dans ses yeux et je ne pouvais l'entendre.

**"Voyons Saga, je ne suis pas un monstre. Pas totalement. Je veux te faire plaisir…je veux que tu en profites un maximum…que tu testes de nouvelles choses…si je le prends tout de suite, ce ne sera pas aussi marrant…"**

_Aussi marrant ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?_

**"Je veux ton avis. Je veux tout savoir de ce que tu vas ressentir quand…" **Mon index se faufila subitement au chaud, comme ça, sans prévenir. Et sans le moindre problème. Rien ne me barrait le passage. **"…quand tu seras dans son corps… hmm… comment le trouves-tu, Saga ? Il est si brûlant et si étroit…n'est-ce pas mignon ?"**

_Non, ce n'est pas mignon._

C'était…il avait raison. C'était brûlant et serré et…j'avais le doigt entre les fesses d'Aiolia. Rien qu'en pensant cela, je savais que c'était mal. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Il fallait qie j'arrête tout maintenant.

**"Il est trop tard pour reculer, mon cher Saga…Le mal est déjà fait…Aiolos et Aiolia nous regardent en ce moment. Ils ont déjà changé d'avis sur toi…autant en profiter un maximum maintenant. Et puis, si ça se trouve, ils vont aimer…"**

Il ricana sinistrement et mon majeur rejoignit mon index. J'allais lui répondre, me révolter devant cette stupide idée, mais la sensation me coupa dans mon élan, empêchant toutes plaintes de ma part.

Aiolia était encore plus serré ainsi. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Je venais d'ajouter une épaisseur supplémentaire. Mes doigts se mirent alors en mouvement, bougeant souplement, jouant avec les parois humides et fouillant les chaudes entrailles.

Dedans.

Dehors.

Dedans.

Dehors.

Dedans.

Dehors.

**"C'est bon, ne Saga ?"** me demanda t-il. Mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre ou de penser à autre chose qu'à cela. Mes doigts dans ce corps chaud, douillet et serré, allant et venant dans cette moiteur torride. **"C'est bon, ne Aiolia ?"**

**"Oui, Saga"** Je sursautais en entendant subitement Aiolia lui répondre. Le jeune homme était aussi fixe qu'un pantin de bois. Ses yeux étaient inanimés. Il n'avait aucune expression sur le visage et sa voix…faible et éteinte…terne…sans intonation…il semblait mort !

_Ne l'influence pas !_

**"Je ne l'influence pas"** se défendit mon double. **"Je lui ai posé une simple question et il m'a répondu avec sincérité. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas influencer ses pensées comme ça…je le maintiens juste sous notre coupe…c'est tout…Il est libre de penser et de ressentir…"**

_Je ne te crois pas. Aiolia ne peut pas aimer cela !_

**"Ne te voile pas la face, Saga. Aiolia aime ce que nous lui faisons. Ne sens-tu pas comment il est chaud et serré autour de tes doigts ? Ne le sens-tu pas se contracter autour de tes doigts ? Il t'appelle, Saga. Il en veut plus. Regarde son visage ! Ses joues rosies. Ses yeux vitreux. Sa bouche ouverte comme sa respiration se fait haletante. Même son cœur bat plus vite. Il en a envie, Saga ! Tu ne peux pas lui refuser ce qu'il veut, ce que tu veux, ce que nous voulons tous les trois !" **déclara mon double, en cherchant à me convaincre. Tiens, Aiolia semblait différent maintenant que je le regardais autrement…

_Arrête ! Je ne te crois pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu le manipules pour me faire voir ce que je veux voir ! Aiolia ne peut pas… _

**"Prends le Saga ! Allez Saga ! Dis-le ! Fais-le ! Tu en as envie. Je le sais, tu le sais et il le sait !"** Il sourit et je caressais l'une des joues rosies du lion du revers de ma main. **"Aiolia, tu peux tout nous dire…Ne cache pas ce que tu veux…Je ne vais pas te punir. Allez, dis nous ce que tu veux vraiment !"**

**"Saga…s'il te plait…J'en ai très envie… maintenant, Saga…"** Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, s'agrippant et il souleva son bassin, expulsant mes doigts. Il se mit alors à onduler du bassin, cherchant à s'empaler vivement sur moi.

_Hnh ! _

Ce n'était pas vrai. Aiolia disait exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Ce que je voulais te dire il y a plus de 13 ans, Aiolos ! Ce…ce n'était pas possible. C'était encore un jeu tordu de mon double !

**"Saga…viens en moi…je te veux…"** me supplia t-il, de sa voix à l'accent traînant du sud. Je tremblais. Je ne pouvais y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. **"Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps…" **souffla t-il en me fixant chaudement.

_Stop ! Stop ! Assez ! Je ne veux plus l'entendre !_

C'était trop. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étouffais. Ce n'était pas vrai ! J'étais en plein cauchemar ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. J'avais envie de m'arracher la peau et de fuir pour me jeter dans la mer. C'était insupportable !

**"Shhh Aiolia…"** fit mon double en pressant doucement mes lèvres contre celles du Lion pour le faire taire. **"Calme-toi…tu déconcentres Saga…Ton côté sauvage lui fait un peu peur"** Il renifla sèchement, se moquant clairement de moi.

_Je ne suis pas déconcentré !_

**"Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors pour le prendre, Saga ? Une invitation écrite dans le journal ? Une annonce officielle qu'un garde va devoir crier depuis le sommet de l'horloge ? Le déluge ?"**

_Non. Je…Je veux être certain qu'Aiolia le veuille aussi…_

**"Que tu es gonflant…il vient de te le demander par deux fois…arrête de jouer la carte de la surdité ! Tu l'as très bien entendu ! Tu l'as très bien compris ! Il te veut, Saga… alors il va t'avoir !" **

Mes mains attrapèrent vivement les hanches solides d'Aiolia pour le tenir immobile et bien droit. D'un mouvement sec, je l'attirais vers mes genoux, l'empalant brutalement sur moi, le laissant me ravir avec délice. Hnhn ! Ce n'était pas possible !

_C'est…_

**"Aaah…"** Mes ongles longs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre du jeune homme, le griffant jusqu'au sang. La soudaine sensation vrillait tous mes sens. Ma tête tournait, légère et je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir si je ne retrouvais pas mon souffle, bloqué dans ma gorge.

**"Et bien…il est vraiment charmant ce petit animal, une fois qu'il est dompté…"** fit mon double, se remettant plus facilement du mouvement. **"Comment le trouves-tu, Saga ?"** me demanda t-il en ronronnant et en massant les hanches d'Aiolia.

_Serré…_

Ce fut la première chose qu'il me vint à l'esprit. Aiolia était délicieusement serré autour de moi. J'étais pris au piège dans ses entrailles brûlantes. Je ne pouvais pas le fuir. Il était tout autour de moi. Il me gardait enfermé dans sa prison aux barreaux en feu..

J'étais comme un loup, la patte coincée dans un piège.

Ca faisait mal !

**"Hmm…Allez Saga, remets toi vite de tes émotions…nous allons maintenant tailler le petit à notre taille ! A notre guise ! Pour nous ! Nous devons le marquer…le faire notre…Aiolia est notre diamant. Un diamant brut que nous devons façonner !"**

Je ne pouvais être que d'accord avec lui. Je devais tailler cet écrin à mon image au plus vite, sinon, j'allais mourir, écrasé par des entrailles voraces qui me massaient douloureusement, cherchant à m'expulser. Oui, j'allais le faire !

Bien vite, je forçais Aiolia à danser sur mes genoux.

Le poussant vers les airs avec vigueur.

Le rabattant sur moi avec force.

Un rythme souple et furieux s'installa entre nous. C'était rude et brutal. Sans concession. Rapide et un brin raide. J'entendais sa peau claquer contre la mienne. Ses fesses rondes sur mes cuisses. J'allais avoir des marques. Lui aussi.

Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres alors que je le fixais, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un maintenant. Nos respirations saccadées se mêlaient. Je ne voyais que lui et lui,.il ne voyait que moi. Nous étions dans notre petite bulle sacrée.

Aiolia semblait vraiment apprécier le traitement. Il était rouge cramoisi, en sueur et il gémissait sans complexe maintenant. Il s'accrochait à moi alors que je le secouais avec vigueur, en tous sens, pour un maximum de plaisir.

**"Hmm…oui…Aiolia…"** Les mots m'échappèrent. Enfin non rectification. Ils s'échappèrent de lui… depuis mes lèvres. **"Danse pour moi. Rugis mon nom, mon petit chaton"** ordonna t-il avec un sourire, en donnant un coup de langue sur les lèvres du grec.

Aiolia nous obéit docilement et il dansa librement, souplement, sur mes genoux. Je lâchais ses hanches pour attraper ses fesses, les caressant, les massant, les pinçant et les écartant. C'était bon. Délicieux. Affreusement pervers !

**"Saga !"** Entendre mon nom dans sa bouche. C'était en train de me faire perdre les pédales. Déjà que j'étais en train de devenir fou parce que son massage intime était si intense sur ma peau sensible. Que pourrait-il me faire de pire pour m'achever ?

**"Aiolia ! Jouis !" **ordonna mon double alors que mes mains enfonçaient douloureusement Aiolia sur moi, le laissant m'engloutir totalement. Je me perdais en lui, sans aucune honte et pudeur, pleurnichant de plaisir.

Et puis…

**"SAGA !"** Aiolia se libéra subitement, rugissant avec force. Je poussais un cri comme il venait de me griffer douloureusement les épaules, puis…un couinement échappa comme je le sentais se resserrer douloureusement autour de moi, m'écrasant, me baguant sèchement.

Quelque chose de chaud éclaboussa mon ventre. Je vis des petites étoiles noires danser devant mes yeux, effaçant le visage réjoui et satisfait d'Aiolia. Je m'abandonnais à mon tour, n'en pouvant plus, et je rendis l'âme dans ses entrailles secouées de violents spasmes.

**"Aaah…Aiolia…"** Les yeux fermés, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, la tête vers le plafond, enfoncé dans mon dossier. Aiolia s'écroula sur moi, frissonnant, couvert de sueur. Même maintenant, nous ne faisions qu'un, collé l'un à l'autre…

Je le tenais fermement contre moi, le berçant dans mes bras. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Je ne voulais plus le quitter et je ne voulais pas me réveiller…je voulais que le temps s'arrête ici et maintenant…que tout cesse…rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Aiolos.

Aiolia.

**"Je vois que tu as pleinement apprécié mon petit cadeau, Saga. Comme quoi, avoir le pouvoir, c'est essentiel dans la vie. Il sert nos intérêts, nos envies et nos désirs. Nous pouvons tout faire…Tu dois bien admettre que c'est utile…d'être le chef…" **lâcha finalement mon double.

_Ferme la… _

**"Admets juste que tu as aimé notre petite partie de chasse alors…la mise à mort du Lion…"** souffla t-il alors que mon index allait recueillir la preuve de mon crime, sur mes abdominaux. Ma langue goûta Aiolia d'une façon que je n'avais pas encore expérimentée.

**"Hmm...il a vraiment bon goût, tu ne trouves pas ?"**

_Je ne veux plus te parler…laisse-moi tranquille…laisse nous tranquille maintenant… _

**"Soit…je te laisse tranquille…"** marmonna mon double en caressant pensivement les fesses du chaton, un petit moment, en suçotant mon doigt. Puis, il le poussa, le faisant tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd. "**Et lui aussi…allez ouste, chaton…Retourne à ton temple. Tu as une autre mission qui t'attend…"**

Et voilà, c'était arrivé. La chose que je craignais le plus. Je n'avais pas su protéger ton frère de lui. De ma folie cachée. Il n'était pas mort mais est-ce que cela n'aurait pas été préférable pour lui ? Il avait tout vu, tout entendu, tout senti, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il s'en souviendrait à vie.

J'avais abusé de lui.

Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas revenir en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas non plus effacer ses souvenirs ou altérer sa mémoire. Il savait tout. Moi. Mon double. Mon véritable visage. Ma honte. Mon plaisir. Oui, j'avais apprécié !

Vas-tu me pardonner, cette fois-ci, Aiolos ? S'il te plait, réponds-moi. Dis-moi quelque chose ! Je veux entendre ta voix…maintenant…s'il te plait, Aiolos…j'en ai vraiment besoin…je t'en supplie…Je t'implore à genoux… Aiolos !

**"Saga ?"** J'entendis subitement ta voix. Oui, c'était toi. Je reconnaîtrais ta voix entre mille. Ta douce voix. En pleine mue. Je souriais, soulagé de l'entendre enfin. **"Pou-pourquoi ?" **Tu m'avais alors regardé, perplexe, ne comprenant pas mon geste.

Je t'avais embrassé et j'avais aimé cela.

J'étais devenu tout rouge, ce jour là, comme une midinette. Comment aurais-je pu 'expliquer mon acte ? Moi-même, j'avais du mal à le comprendre. Et comme j'avais eu peur d'être rejeté par toi, l'être le plus important à mes yeux, il ne m'était resté qu'une seule chose à faire.

**"Euh…Kanon m'appelle là, salut !"**

La fuite. Ma seule planche de salut ! Un mensonge minable.

Tu m'avais brusquement ceinturé la taille, me ramenant fermement vers toi. Tu avais toujours été le plus grand et le plus fort physiquement. Et ton geste m'avait tellement surpris, que je n'avais pas pu prendre la fuite. J'étais resté coincé, figé, bouche bée.

**"Saga…" **avais-tu soufflé dans mon oreille avant de m'attirer en direction du sol, me faisant tomber dans les herbes hautes. Bien vite, je m'étais retrouvé allongé dans le champ avec toi, à mes côtés. **"Reste encore un peu…personne ne nous attend…"**

**"Euh…D'accord…"** avais-je répondu, tout gêné, coincé dans tes bras. Mais j'étais très heureux parce que tu ne m'avais pas rejeté. Tu avais toujours été là pour moi. **"Aiolos…je…" **Je m'étais arrêté un instant, me demandant comment le formuler.

**"Shhh…"** Tu avais alors pressé tes chaudes lèvres contre mon cou pour me faire taire et j'avais rougi, incapable de bouger ou de continuer ma phrase. Tu avais ensuite caressé mon bras nu, pour m'inciter à me calmer. **"Ferme les yeux, Saga…"**

Je t'avais obéi docilement et je m'étais endormi contre toi, satisfait.

Oui, j'en étais certain.

Jamais tu ne me quitterais…

Parce que malgré tout…

Tu étais dans mon cœur.

Une cicatrice indélébile.

Ni le temps, ni mes actes ne pourront l'effacer.

J'étais à toi, Aiolos…

Pour toujours.

Αγάπη μου

Mon amour


End file.
